powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electricity Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of pure electrical energy. Variation of Energy Physiology, technique of Electricity Manipulation. Also Called *Electrophysiology *Lightning Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into electricity. Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of electricity, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. User that is Nigh Formed Electricity Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the electricity flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of electric energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. User that is Full-Formed Electricity Beings are completely formed of electricity, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel electricity in various ways. Applications 'Nigh Formed Electricity Beings' *Disease Immunity *Electric Aura *Electrical Immunity *Limited Electricity Manipulation **Electricity Generation *Enhanced Condition **Contaminant Immunity **Enhanced Agility **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence **Enhanced Reflexes **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Strength *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Pain Suppression 'Full-Formed Electricity Beings' *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Electric Aura *Electrical Immunity *Electrical Transportation *Electricity Manipulation *Elemental Shapeshifting *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Flight/Supersonic Flying *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Pain Suppression *Quintessence Force *Size Manipulation *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Speed Techniques *Electrokinetic Invisibility Variations *Lightning Ball Form Associations *Electrical Exoskeleton *Electrical Regeneration *Electricity Absorption **Electricity Assimilation *Electricity Manipulation *Electrokinetic Creature Creation *Possession *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over wast areas. Limitations * May need practice to change back. * Grounding may cause unexpected reroutes. * Touching water or electric insulator e.g. rubber might be fatal for the user or others. * May become trapped upon a misdirected power line or in the dirt from a lightning bolt. * Electromagnetic pulse bombs may hurt or even kill users by distorting electrons. Known Users Gallery File:Skin_Bolic_Lightning.jpg|Skin Bolic is a body of solidified and hardened electricity. File:Goro_Goro_no_Mi.png|Enel (One Piece) can convert his body into electrical energy. File:Meltdowner_Prosthetics.jpg|Mugino Shizuri uses her converted electrons to substitute her lost arm and eye after losing them from her Meltdowner's backfire. File:Watt Mega Shock.png|Watt is living electricity, and can launch powerful electrical attacks. File:Raiju_Raika.jpg|Raika becomes a monster composed of lightning after entering his Lightning Beast form. File:Raika's_Lightning_Form.png|Raika transforms his physical form into intangible electricity in order to teleport via conduits. File:Blacklightning.jpg|Black Lightning possesses intense bio-electrical energy within his own body. File:Zzzax.jpg|Zzzax is a psionically charged electromagnetic field in humanoid form. File:Electro_(by_Joe_Jusko).jpg|Electro became an artificial living thunderbolt after an experiment. File:Spirit_of_Thunder.jpg|Spirit of Thunder is embodiment of lightning itself. File:Live_Wire_001.jpg|Livewire (DC Comics) can transform into electric form LA3.jpg|Living Lightning's mimicry File:shockerdemon.jpg|Shocker Demon (Charmed) Captain marvel full.jpg|Monica Rambeau can transform into her energy form (Mighty Avengers) Category:Powers Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Energy Powers Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Common Powers